


The snitch

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Starsky's snitch, aren't you? Huggy POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The snitch

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #11 'Huggy'

**The snitch**

by Belladonna

 

"You're Starsky's snitch, aren't you?"

 

It wasn't the first time someone had accused me of this. And not the first time that had come from somebody I considered a friend.

 

It hurts to hear these words, especially from somebody I'd trusted like family. And it ain't true. I ain't no snitch. Never was, never will be. Those people betray their principles, sell out their soul. And I ain't doing that, ever.

 

Why am I helping Starsky? Why do I keep feeding him information?

 

Because I don't break my principles by telling him, I follow them.

 

And because Starsky's my friend.


End file.
